Rain/Moveset
Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy Combos *High Punch, High Punch, Low Punch, High Punch. *High Kick, High Kick, Low Kick, High Kick, Back + High Kick. *High Kick, High Kick, Low Punch, High Punch. *High Kick, High Kick, Low Kick, High Kick, Back + High Kick, Super Roundhouse, Super Roundhouse, Super Roundhouse. *High Kick, High Kick, Low Kick, High Kick, Back + High Kick, Super Roundhouse, Super Roundhouse, Uppercut. Special Moves *'Mind Control Orb:' Down, Forward, High Punch. *'Lightning:' Back, Back, High Punch. *'Super Roundhouse:' Back + High Kick. Fatalities *'Upside Down Uppercut:' Forward, Forward, Down, High Punch. (Close) *'When Lightning Strikes:' Down, Down, Back, Forward, High Kick. (Sweep) *'Stage Fatality:' Forward, Down, Forward, Low Kick. (Close) *'Animality:' Block, Block, Run, Run, Block. (Sweep) *'Babality:' Forward, Back, Back, High Punch. *'Friendship:' Down, Forward, Forward, Forward, Low Punch. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Zi Ran Men * Reaching Punch: '''1. * '''Knee Punch: '''Down + 1. * '''2-Handed Knee Strike: '''2. * '''Natural Palm: '''Forward + 2. * '''Radical Uppercut: '''Down + 2. * '''Giant Kick: '''3. * '''Shin Destroyer: '''Back + 3. * '''Foot Smash: '''Down + 3. * '''Sidekick Bruiser: '''4. * '''Shin Spin: '''Down + 4. * '''Perfect Form: '''1, 1. * '''Good Seasons: '''2, Forward + 2. * '''Sneaky Heels: '''Back + 3, Forward + 3. * '''Bloody Boots: '''4, 4. * '''Mind and Body: '''1, 1, 3. * '''Onslaught: '''1 (in air). * '''Spin Cycle: '''2 (in air). * '''Big Blast Combo: '''3 (in air). * '''Rain Drop: '''4 (in air). * '''Medium Hit: '''1, 1 (in air). * '''The Twist: '''3, 3 (in air). * '''Take Off: '''1, 1, 1 (in air). * '''Power Spin: '''1, 1, 2 (in air). * '''Twister: '''1, 1, 3 (in air). * '''Drop Down: '''1, 1, 4 (in air). * '''Fierce Power: '''3, 3, 2 (in air). * '''Kickback: '''3, 3, 3 (in air). * '''Bird Toss: '''3, 3, 4, (in air). * '''Hurricane: 1, 1, 3, 2 (in air). * Gravity Strikes: '1, 1, 3, 3 (in air). * '''Over Head Air Toss: '''1, 1, 3, 4 (in air). * '''Stormy Weather: '''2, Forward + 2, Style Change. Storm Sword * '''Fury Strike: '''1. * '''Face Slash: '''Back + 1. * '''Thigh Slash: '''Down + 1. * '''Hori-Slash: '''2. * '''Misty Edge: '''Back + 2. * '''Uppercut Blade: '''Down + 2. * '''Brain Damage: '''3. * '''Lunging Low Stab: '''Back + 3. * '''Quick Upward Slash: '''Forward + 3. * '''Pelvis Stab: '''Down + 3. * '''Guri-Ki: '''4. * '''Ankle Slice: '''Back + 4. * '''Wheel Spins: '''Up + 4. * '''Low Leg Slice: '''Down + 4. * '''Rainfall: '''2, 2. * '''Rainy Sword: '''2, 2, 1. * '''Dazzle: '''4, 4, 4. * '''Thrash Out: '''1 (in air). * '''Bogie: '''2 (in air). * '''Long Legs: '''3 (in air). * '''Spinning Feet Grab: '''4 (in air). * '''Rebel: '''1, 1 (in air). * '''Airborne Kick: '''3, 3, (in air). * '''Fresh Air: '''1, 1, 1 (in air). * '''Spinning Attack: '''1, 1, 2 (in air). * '''Lucky Wind: '''1, 1, 3 (in air). * '''Somersault: '''3, 3, 2 (in air). * '''Flip Down: '''1, 1, 4 (in air). * '''Boot to the Face: '''3, 3, 3 (in air). * '''Pincer Throw: '''3, 3, 4 (in air). * '''Guiding Light: '''1, 1, 3, 3 (in air). * '''Zero Gravity: '''1, 1, 3, 4 (in air). Special Moves * '''Flip Over Strike: '''Throw. *'Water Blast: Back, Forward, 1. *'Shocking Bolt:' Down, Up, 2. *'Mystic Vapors:' Up, Down, 3. *'Windy Feet:' Back, Forward, 4. Mortal Kombat (2011) Basic Attacks * Front Punch: '1 * '''Back Punch: '''2 * '''Front Kick: '''3 * '''Back Kick: '''4 * '''Uppercut: '''Down + 2 * '''Axe Hand: '''Back + 1 * '''Side Swipe: '''Back + 2 * '''Stepping Sidekick: '''Back + 3 * '''Sweep: '''Back + 4 * '''Throw (Away): '''Throw * '''Throw (Towards): '''Forward + Throw Combo Attacks *'It Pours: 1, 1. *'Right As Rain:' 1, 2, Forward + 4. *'Dehydrate:' 2, 4. *'Watery Grave:' Back + 2, 3. *'Waterfall:' Back + 2, 1 + 2. *'Spill Over:' 3, 3, 4. *'Moisturize Me:' 4, 3, Back + 4. Fast Tags *'Thicker Than Water:' 1, 2, Forward + 4, Tag. *'Rain Or Shine:' Back + 2, 1 + 2, Tag. Tag Combos *'Rain And Suffering:' 1, 1, Tag. *'No Rain, No Gain:' 3, 3, Tag. *'Dead In The Water:' 4, 3, Tag. Special Moves *'Water-Port:' Down, Up (Can be done while in the air). *'Super Kick:' Down, Back, 4. *'Water Bubble:' Down, Forward, 3. *'Geyser Kick:' Down, Back, 3. *'Lightning:' Down, Back, 2. *'Aqua Splash:' Back, Forward, 1. *'H20 Boost:' Forward, Down, Back, 1. Enhanced Moves *'Aqua-Port:' Down, Up (Can be done while in the air) + 5. *'Power Kick:' Down, Back, 4 + 5. *'Hydro Bubble:' Down, Forward, 3 + 5. *'Thermal Spring:' Down, Back, 3 + 5. *'Thunder Storm:' Down, Back, 2 + 5. *'Aqua Blast:' Back, Forward, 1 + 5. *'H20 Buff:' Forward, Down, Back, 1 + 5. X-Ray *'Rain Check:' Flip Stance + 5. Finishers *'Bubble Burst:' Back, Forward, Down, Back, 5. (Jump) *'Does it Sting:' Up, Down, Back, Forward, 2. (Jump) *'Stage Fatality:' Forward, Down, Forward, 4. (Close) *'Babality:' Back, Down, Forward, 1. (Jump) Category:Movesets Category:Character Subpages Category:Guides Category:Walkthroughs